


Birthday

by texasbelle91



Series: Love Knows It's Place [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boondock Saints AU, Brother/Brother, Brother/Brother Incest, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flandus - Freeform, Gay, Gen, Incest, M/M, MacManus' daughter, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Sean Patrick Flannery, Sibling Incest, Slight twincest, Twincest, gay incest, twin incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy aren't just brothers and lovers, they're father's to a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own the Boondock Saints or it's characters, just my own original characters and plot.
> 
> WARNING:  
> While this story does not contain smut, it does mention incest between two brothers.

"Papa!" Little Fiona shouted as she ran to Connor as he knelt down to pick her up. "Daddy won't let me have ice cream," she pouted.

Connor looked up at his brother and then back to Fiona with a smirk. "Is that right?"

She nodded vigorously as she held onto his neck.

Murphy smiled and shook his head. "Aye, she won' eat 'er food an' she needs somethin' other than sweets."

"It's time fer bed," Connor told  
Fiona as she giggled.

"Not 'til you tell me a story," the little girl pouted.

"You did promise 'er ya'd tell 'er a story," Murphy grinned.

"Fine. But ya gotta get 'er ready fer bed."

As soon as Murphy had Fiona bathed and in her pajamas, she ran down the small hallway to her bedroom, shouting for her Papa the whole.

"Calm down, Fifi," Connor said as he walked into her bedroom to find her jumping on her bed.

She bounced down and crawled under the covers. 

Murphy sat on one side of her bed and Connor sat on the other. 

"Now, what story do ye want ta hear?" Connor asked.

Fiona smiled and snuggled inta her Papa's side. "I wanna hear 'bout how you found me and why I'm yer an' daddy's princess."

"Aye, love," Connor scooted down on the bed so Fiona could rest her head on his chest. "Ye came as a surprise ta us. We's walkin' home from grandpa Doc's an' found ye lyin' in a basket in an alleyway."  
"Where was my mommy?"

"Ye can think of yer Da as yer mama," Connor said with a smirk and received a smack on the arm from his brother.

"Don't ye dare listen ta yer Papa," Murphy said and kissed the little girl on the forehead as she yawned. 

"Papa, can ya tell me 'bout my mommy," she said sleepily.

"Aye. But not tanight, love. Ye need ta get some sleep," he said and kissed her cheek. "Papa an' Da love ye. Now close yer eyes an' go ta sleep."

Connor tucked her in and made sure she had her stuffed monkey before he turned on her night-light and shut the door.

"She asleep?" Murphy asked as Connor walked into their room. 

"Fer now," he chuckled. "Ye spoil her an' she's already too excited fer her birthday."

Murphy shook his head and sat a book down on Connor's side of the bed.

"She want's it ta be monkey themed," Murph said while he and Connor looked through the book.

"Ye can pick tha cake," Connor said, "but we cain't do this on our own."

"We can talk ta Ma or Siobhan ta see if they can help us."

"Yer really goin' ta ask Siobhan fer help."

"Aye. She is Fiona's ma. 'Sides, we agreed it's time fer Fiona ta meet her."  
_________

Little Fiona's eyes widened when as she took in the sight of the tiny two bedroom apartment she and her Daddy and Papa lived in. 

The living room/dining room was decorated with pink and purple streamers, glittery decals of crowns and wands and fairies all over the walls and table.

She shrieked with excitement as she ran to her parents bedroom and jumped onto the bed.

"Daddy! Papa! Come quick!" She shouted as she nudged their arms.

The brothers groaned as they sat up and Murphy pulled Fiona into his lap.

"Happy birthday, Princess," he murmured and kissed her cheek.

Connor leaned closer to the two and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday, Fifi."

The little girl squirmed to get out of her Daddy's arms.

"C'mon Daddy, Papa." She said as she jumped off the bed.

They knew there was no use in trying to lie back down so both men got up and followed their young daughter out of the room.

They already knew the day was going to be a real nightmare for them but it was always worth it. They'd do anything for their little girl, their princess. 

"Feck," Connor muttered under his breath as his stared at the sight in front of him.

"Ma!" Murphy shouted.

"Me boys!" Their Ma exclaimed, holding her arms out wide ad pulling the two of them into a hug.

"Wha' tha feckin' hell happened here?" Murphy asked.

"Now boys, ye cain't expect me not ta come see me gran'daughter on 'er fifth birthday. I got 'er tha' special gift ye been wantin' ta get 'er," Ma winked at her boys.

"What's my gift Nana?" Fiona asked as Connor picked her up.

"Well, ye jus' wait right here," she said and before the brothers had the chance to object, their mother was out the door. The boys sent Fiona to her room before she could see her grandmother's gift.

When Ma returned a few minutes later with a blonde in tow, both men sighed and shook their heads.

"Ma, ye know we wanted ta talk ta Fi 'bout Siobhan 'fore she met 'er," Connor said.

"I'm standing right here," Siobhan said, waving her hands in the air.

"Aye. We see ye jus' fine," Murphy replied.

Siobhan crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two men in front of her.

"I'm not here to take Fiona from you if that's what you're worried about. I'm here because I wanted to speak with the two of you and I do want to see her."

"Fine," the brothers grumbled in unison.

"Ye t'ree talk an' I'll make sure Fi stays put."

Murphy flopped down on the couch and lit a cigarette as Connor shuffled into the kitchen to pour two cups of black coffee and Siobhan stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Ye jus' gon' stand there an' say nothin' or are ye gon' sit an' tell us what's on yer mind?" Connor said as he handed a cup to Murphy and sat down next to him.

Siobhan sighed and took a seat across from them.

"I want to spend this birthday with her."

"She's turnin' five. Why now?" Connor asked.

I....I found out a couple months ago that I'm sick," Siobhan began. "And since then, I've been talking to a lawyer, trying to get everything in order. I want to leave everything I have to Fiona but my parents are contesting it because they don't agree with...."

"Wit' our lifestyle?" Murphy stated as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yes," Siobhan confirmed. "But I have no problem with it. You can't help who you love. Just because you're brothers doesn't mean you can't love each other."

"They're not goin' ta try ta take 'er from us are they?" Connor asked.

"No, Conn. Everything was perfectly legal with the adoption even though only one of you adopted her. I just wanted you both to know that since I'm leaving everything to her, it's up to the two of you to decide what to do with my house. You can either sell it and put the money away for an emergency or buy someplace else or you could live there."

The brothers looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Siobhan.

"Wha's tha catch?" They both asked.

"Well, I've been living in Texas. That's where the house."

"Feck," they both muttered.

"My doctors have given me six months. So that should give you some time to decide what you want to do. Maybe you'll both love it there, maybe she will too. Just think about it and let me know soon."

"Daddy! Papa! Can I come out now?" Fiona called from her bedroom.

"You don't have to tell her I'm her mother," Siobhan said, "but I'd like to be here today."

Murphy looked to his brother then back to the woman in front of them. "Nah, she's been askin' questions. She needs ta know who ye are."

"Ye can stay an' we'll tell 'er," Connor added before standing and walking towards the bedrooms.  
____________

They waited until after Fiona had blown out her candles and opened the few gifts they had gotten her before sitting her down to tell her about her mother.

The little girl cocked her head to the side and studied the faces of her family and her mother.

"Really?" She squeaked and went to standin' in front of Siobhan. "You're really my mommy?"

"Yes. I am, sweetie."

"Can you live with me an' Daddy an' Papa?"

Siobhan shook her head, "No, sweetheart. I don't live here in Boston. I live in Texas."

"Oh," Fiona replied and looked down.

Connor and Murphy each took one of her hands and pulled her to them.

"How would ye like ta live in Texas?" Connor asked.

Fiona's eyes widened. "Not without you an' daddy, right?"

"Aye," Murphy replied with a smile. "Do ye think me an' Papa could ever live without ye?"  
____________

Later that night, as Connor and Murphy stood in the doorway of their daughters bedroom, Connor wrapped his arms around Murphy's waist from behind and smiled as they watched her sleep.

"Maybe we should go. It could be good fer Fiona," Murphy whispered. 

Connor placed a light kiss on the side of Murphy's neck and nodded. "I agree. It could be good fer us too."

Murphy turned his head just enough he could press his lips to Connor's.

"As long as tha t'ree of us are together, I don't care where we go."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on turning this into I series about Connor, Murphy and Fiona.
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like me to do so and I am open to any requests.


End file.
